Tintin and the Female Indie
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: I suck a summeries so please read and no burns...please... rated M for future chapters and language.


Tintin and the Female Indie

**Hi everyone this is my first Tintin story, and I suck a summaries so please read and enjoy and for your FYI: I do not own anything of Tintin just my OC.**

Tintin was just walking down the stair of Marlinspike Hall, he was staying over with his friend and owner of the estate Caption Haddock when the sound of his friend's sailor soiled mouth reached his ears and that of his faithful dog Snowy who was right on his masters heel, "Blistering blue barnacles! Tintin my boy are you up yet get down here quick you got to see this!" Looking down at Snowy, Tintin simply shrugged and headed to where his friend's voice emitted from. Sitting though leaning forwards, his hands gripping the arms of the padded chair he sat in Caption Haddock was staring at the TV, "What is it Caption?" "Look Tintin that girl and her dog!" Turning his head to look at the TV Tintin saw a sight that filled his mind with questions, a senses of a story, and curiosity in to overdrive. On the screen was a story of a young woman who had just been named the youngest expert and female archeologist, Caroline Cross and she was holding in her arms the same breed of dog as Snowy whose name was Snowflake. "Well will you look at that Snowy?" Tintin sat down in the only other padded open chair staring at the screen with the Caption "Caroline is originally from America, but came to our homely country with degrees from Harvard, Yale and Princeton of Myths, Legends, Folklore, History, a wide cast of different langue's, Archeology, Shrivel, Flora and Fauna, Engineering, and Science. This girl is one of the few of what Scientists call 'Indigo Children', young Miss Cross heritage comes from English nobility and Italian business folk she was given the position of Head Archeologist after finding a thought long lost artifact of India's royal family. Miss Cross was also given a place in the court of the king of India to show his apprehension in not only finding the lost piece of history, but also in stopping a smuggling ring that was trying to seal other pieces of their proud history that was lead by the king's own uncle." The newscaster reported as footage of the arrest of the king's uncle being lead away by none other than Thompson and Thomson while off to the side a short, but very lovely Caroline Cross stood her long hair that fell past her shoulders pulled back into a ponytail, though from the black and white screen you couldn't tell what the color was…her eyes looked a light color and she seemed to be lightly tanned wearing white shirt under a jacket that fell to her hips, pants and knee high boots with full length gloves on….and the only jewelry she seemed to wear was a silver locket with a cross engraved on the cover of it.

"Great snakes she beautiful" whispering to himself as the Caption shock his head "What a girl huh my boy she sounds almost just like you, they were talking earlier that she knows hand to hand combat both armed and unarmed HA isn't that something?" Raising a brow to the Caption, the journalist in him bubbled up once more "What kind of weapons' Caption?" Scratching the back of his head as he shrugged "Uuuumm….nope sorry my boy I don't they did….BUT I do know that she is working at the museum in the city."

The story changed on the TV and the Caption sat back while Tintin looked out the window his mind buzzing with questions of this 'unusual' girl who looked much younger then himself….even though his birthday was coming up and he was going to be turning 18, but still…..

Just then the phone began to ring looking over at the phone since he was closer; he stood and picked up the receiver "Hello?" Caption Haddock watched his young friend talk on the phone, he gave a silent sigh he wished that the boy would find someone soon….he didn't want him to waste away his life with just his friends, dog and work to fill it almost like he had. Haddock had finally given in to the thought of dating that woman….his Nightingale. He blushed slightly at that thought of how deeply he had fallen in love with her once he had made a deal with Tintin to go on one date with her if the boy let him go to a wine tasting that he had to report on for THE DAILY SUN, and after that day he couldn't keep her off his mind…he was even beginning to get use to her singing. That had been going on for about 6 months now and he was thinking of asking her to marry him, Tintin nodded as if the person on the other line could see him before bidding them farewell and placed the receiver back down then turning to the Caption and his faithful dog "That was the curator at the museum, he asked if I would like to do an article on that girl Miss Caroline Cross. Would you care to come with me Caption, it would be a very good excuse to get out of the house and a change of sceanery…..well what do you says?"

Haddock looked at Tintin's face it was beaming with excitement at the chance of meeting the girl…..maybe this one would steal his heart and take the weight of worrying about his young friend off his shoulders, getting to his feet Haddock beamed at him "Your right Tintin my boy and I heard that they finally have the pieces of The Unicorn are finally on display in the navel section there let's get going." He grabbed his coat and hat off the rake and headed for the door with Tintin on his heels grabbing up his own coat while Snowy ran a head of them to wait by the car.

Tintin parked the car just in front of the massive building that made many of the surrounding building seem dwarfed in size, Caption Haddock got out of the car and let out a whistle "I never get over the size of this place Tintin" Snowy hopped out of the car just in time before the hardly ever paying attention sea caption shut the door on him and sat by his master's heels till he started walking "Come on Caption" Tintin half twisted his body to call back to his friend as he hurried up the stairs snapping himself out of his daze Haddock hurried up the flight of stairs after Tintin and his terrier that was a head of both of them.

It was early spring outside with a slight chill still clinging to the air and the rend aments of winter slowly melting away, inside the building it was warmer then outside allowing people to have their coats still on, but open walking to the front desk the desk clerk was busy talking to an older gentleman in a suit. The older man caught the sight of Tintin out the corner of his eye and turned opening his arms with a smile on his face "AH Mr. Tintin welcome, your paper had called and asked if they could set up an interview but I had wanted to call and ask you myself. Please fallow Caroline should be in the back…" Tintin cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face "What you mean 'should be' Mr.?" Stopping in his tracks the old male turned around smiling "Ah so sorry my boy I forgot to intro duce myself I am Mr. Legston the curator here. And when I say 'should be' I mean…..that she might not be back there, everyone here has given her a the nickname Sherlock…that girl can't leave a mystery alone….always looking for the next discovery or mystery to unravel….." letting out a sigh he waved his hand for them to fallow as he lead them to the back room where they prepared the artifacts for display.

Opening the door someone shoot at the door frame causing the three men to get out of the way Haddock and Mr. Legston hidden on either side of the doors while Tintin dove forwards Snowy right next to him taking cover behind some creates with items waiting to be shipped off to other museums, peeking around the corner of the create Tintin saw five men in sweaters and cotton pants….much like the dock workers or ship hands that worked under Allen had worn looking up at the second floor of the room struggling with one of the still conscious men that must have been the one that had fired a shoot off at the door frame, in front of a stain glass window was Caroline Cross! She was so much smaller than the assaulter, but that didn't seem to give him the advantage she stomped on his foot and pulling back her hand with it loosely balled into a fist she brought it forward and just as it was about to make contact, she tightened her hand and the force of the right hook sent the man flying over the railing and crashing into some empty creates.

Leaning over the railing Caroline let out a sigh shaking her head as the curator and caption came into the room once it was safe, Tintin slowly stood up dazed by the un-usual woman. "CAROLINE WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Mr. Legston cried up to her making her snap her head up, the look of surprise turned into a calm smirk as she looked the three of them over lastly on Tintin before quickly looking back at her boss and winking with a lazy wave she asked "Would you mind calling the police boss so I can explain without repeating myself twice."

Once the police arrived with Thompson and Thomson dragging the six off to the station the two detectives had their note pads out writing down every word she said, " I was down here taking artifacts from the creates when those bruits came in here and started to demand to tell them where the create from Iceland was at…and well….." chuckling Mr. Legston groaned and reaching under his glasses to rub his eyes he asked "Don't tell me, you made a smart mouth comment and they didn't think it was funny?" Pouting Caroline looked off to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest, "When you say it like that you make it sound like I'm the bad guy sir." He simply raised a brow at her and she rolled her eyes before giving a 'I don't care' smile and shrugged "Ya I gave them a smartass comment so I wasn't about to give them the create anyways…..that's when they started pulling out their weapons' three had knifes the other two had crowbars and the one that went flying over the railing on to the empty creates was the only one with a gun."

Tintin had a ghost of a smile on his face as he listened, but once she mentioned the create the journalist in him surged forward, "Where is this create they were looking for Miss Cross?" Looking over at him her eyes a dark shade of blue with hazel around the iris made dragged him deep into their depths, she tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear that seemed to have slipped free from her ponytail that sat at the base of her head, "Well there are I think about…..nine new creates that came earlier this month from Iceland. All together though there about….." looking over to the side of the room under the other second floor that had creates, and other knickknacks around another table with books and tools on it as she thought cutting Tintin off before he could speak "twenty-seven creates I believe." All but Mr. Legston's eyes widened "Twenty-seven! Blue blazing barnacles what is it all for?" Haddock asked scratching the top of his head just then a bark admitted from the other side of the room, it was lighter then Snowy's and it made Caroline smile and jerk her head around as a white terrier ran in and climbed up onto the table and climbed on to her lap. Around the dogs neck was a powdery blue collar with a silver and crystal snowflake hanging from it "There you are Snowflake I was beginning to wonder where you ran off too." Scratching the dog behind the ears Snowflake gave her a kiss on the cheek, if Snowy was a person you would be able to see he was swooned…..doggy love.

Snowflake hopped off and onto the floor as Caroline stood up she was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck shirt and blue jeans tucked into black knee high soldier boots and the same full length gloves "We couldn't start unpacking the artifacts till we finish shipping off the Ming dynasty exhibit back to China….and Mr. Thompson and Thomson if you don't have 13 million dollars on your person and don't wish to spend 30 years in a Chinese prison I wouldn't touch that Ming vase…..I heard around that you can sometimes both be a little…..butterfingered" she stated without even looking behind her as the deceives were about to look at a blue and white vase that had been resting snuggly safe in a hay filled create, holding their hands up they slowly stepped back from the wooden box and rejoined the group. Tintin walked right next to her as they made their way over to the stack of boxes of different sizes as if sensing his gaze Caroline looked over at him it was right then he noticed that he was a good head taller than her as well…..she had a light tint of pink on her cheeks 'Is she blushing…..because of me?' he pondered even as she stopped walking and tilted her head shaking his head slightly he sent her a small smile the corner of her own lips jerked as she fought letting her own smile growing any larger, "How did you know that.." cutting him off "that they might touch it….I have brothers that do the similar things when they when growing up so I kind of grown a sense for this."

Both of them chuckled as they both stole a glance at the detectives moving carefully around anything that looked fragile, Mr. Legston was talking to Haddock about how popular the Unicorn exhibit was when Caroline winced suddenly "Are you alright?" Tintin asked as he touched her arm she waved her hand at him smiling "No not in pain….I just relished I hadn't properly introduced myself I'm Caroline Cross and this is Snowflake." She held out her hand for him to shack, but instead Tintin surprised her making the blush darken on her freckled cheeks, when he took her hand in his not to shake it….but instead turning it over as he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Caroline felt a jolt shoot up her arm that caused her heart to race a mile per minute, "I'm Tintin and this is my dog Snowy" when they looked in each other's eyes Caroline had to shallow hard as his eyes had a glint to them….Caroline often gotten hit on and flirted with, but she never not once kissed or dated any of them….none of them made her feel as he did right now, like she was a normal girl; that she wasn't an odd-ball for hating dresses and skirts or shopping and going to parties. He made her feel like no matter what….he would accept her just as she was…..

Pulling her hand free Caroline cleared her throat asset mindedly rubbing where he kissed on her gloved hand, Tintin was surprised by himself as well….never had he flirted like that or kissed a woman on her hand. Deciding this would be the perfect time to ask some question for both his article and maybe for himself….. '_Ok where did that come from?'_ smirking at himself Tintin figured….he was interested in her….and this was new for him, he never got interested in a woman so quickly before, clearing his throat this time Tintin pulled out his pen and note pad from inside his coat and looked up at her with a inviting smile. He felt himself puff a little with pride as she blushed and bite her lip as she caught his eyes for a moment there "Can I ask you a few questions Miss…" "Please Tintin, just Caroline, you calling me '_Miss'_ makes me feel older then I am" taking a step closer to her "And how old is that" shoving her hands in her jean pockets she looked him over, the look on her face was that of some trying to outwit the other person…..or investigate themselves….

"Ok just to be fair Tintin…..we take turns you ask then I ask and so on…..deal?" she asked tilting her head to the side and cocking a brow at him, "Not going to offer you hand to shack on it…..or you afraid I'll kiss it again?" he couldn't help it, he had to tease her. Looking away Caroline blushed once again and coughed into her hand, "Maybe….any way to answer your first question….I'm 17….what about you how old are you….i...if I can ask that?" _'Damn it I'm stuttering…I never stutter when talking to a guy….I don't blush when talking or looked at a guy either….oh man I'm in deep shit!' _

Now it was his turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his head "No…no you can ask…I'm 17 as well, but I'm going to be turning 18 in a month people always think I'm younger….what?" Caroline had a surprised confused look on her face "I thought you looked older…" this time she laughed at his surprised look "What?" "You thought I looked older….who old did you think I was?" Tintin moved closer to her he himself had thought she was younger then she looked because of her size, Caroline finally noticed that Tintin was only a step away from pressing agents her….so she took two steps back, that sparked a gleam in his sky blue eyes….it was like his hormones were awakening all over again, but more stronger this time as he began staking her never letting her have more than a few inches of space between them till her back hit the wall on the opposite side of the creates.

Hiding them from the prying eyes of her boss and his friends, placing his arm up on the right side of her blocking her only escape since another wall was blocking her left side, swallowing hard she timidly looked up at him through her bangs she relaxed when he gave her a soft smile '_Control yourself Tintin….or you might chase her away!'_ Tintin belittled himself as he let his arm drop and took a step back "Sorry….so um how old again did you think I was?" letting herself relax she returned his soft smile "It alright ….I thought you were already 18 or even 19 really." He wrote it down before looking back up at her "Where are you from?" Smiling as she leaned her head back agents the wall "I was born in Italy, but my nanny took me to America to the Midwest and raised me there till she died and I moved to New York and dressed myself up as a boy and sold papers to help me get through school and got scholarships to three different collages."

When she stopped talking Tintin looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes "Why didn't your family come and get you?" Caroline crossed her arms and looked away "I didn't want them to find me…..I wanted to make my own way in life….but once I had appeared on TV and in papers they started calling me and all that…..I simply ignored them." Curiosity got the best of the young journalist…..he couldn't help, but to ask "Why?"

Looking back up at him she ran hand over her head lowering her voice so that only he could hear her, "Because grandfather on my mother's side is the Godfather of all Italy. My father is English and is from one of the world most richest, desired and loved families, my grandfather wants me to learn the tricks of the trade and help in both family businesses both legal and non." She sighed and to him she looked worn from a family that didn't stop and think of what was best for her…

"They don't matter now; you are doing a great job taking care of yourself….and if you want you can talk to me about anything….and I won't write it down for the paper unless you ask me too." That brought the smile back on her face she came over and kissed his cheek "Thanks" before heading to join the others leaving a stunned Tintin behind her.

**Ok well I'll end here and continue in the next chapter…see ya!**


End file.
